


...в продолжение медосмотра

by Squirry



Series: 2+1=3 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: pwp Док/Сержант.Таймлайн - сразу после "Чаепития в медотсеке".Написано на U.N.C.L.E.-фест "Снежный шар" для bistrick.





	

\- Ну заканчивай уже с медосмотром-то, - хрипло говорит Микки, открыв глаза и на секунду отстранившись. И бесцеремонно стаскивает Дока с подлокотника к себе на колени.

***

Микки лежит на коротковатой ему койке Каннингема, Док сидит на его бедрах - хорошо так, правильно так сидит, и Микки начинает ерзать. Потом роняет его на себя. Хочется одновременно скорее-всего-и-больше, и в то же время Док своими поцелуями так настроил его на нежности, что Микки укладывает того башкой себе на плечо, прикусывает ухо.  
\- Может, тебе бутерброд какой к чаю надо было сделать? Голодный ты, что ли? - жизнерадостно отзывается Док. Микки невольно хрюкает.  
\- Что ты мне в ухо ржешь? - Док снова садится, с довольной ухмылкой смотрит на сержанта. - Не хочу я лежать, я тебя еще рассмотреть как следует должен.  
\- Что ты там еще во мне не рассмотрел? - Микки начинает злиться. Смотрел бы молча. Так нет же, пробило на разговоры, - а сколько Док может трепаться, насчет этого Микки давно уже в курсе… Хотя, может, он умеет совмещать?.. Слово, так сказать, с делом?  
\- Да ничего еще не рассмотрел. Все, знаешь, как-то не в тех ракурсах смотреть доводилось.  
\- И что тебе показать? Спину?  
\- Кириллов, ты какой-то эксгибиционист. Спинной эксгибиционист, во. Я уже понял, что ты не успокоишься, пока не покажешь. Валяй. Переворачивайся. Сделаем тебе осмотр спины. И всей неземной красоты, какая там у тебя имеется. Можно подумать, у тебя там эрогенная зона… Что? Стой, ты серьезно?..  
Микки уже перевернулся и лежит на животе лицом в матрас - подушку он спихнул на пол. И пытается, как может, - из выразительных средств в наличии только спина и задница, - показать, что да, серьезней некуда.  
Док водит пальцами вдоль хребта, накрывает ладонью несколько лунок сразу, прижимает.  
\- Дааа, есть что показать, - завороженно тянет он, - беру свои слова назад! Знаешь, вот массаж настоящий я бы тебе не взялся делать, это разбираться надо, как тут что у тебя…  
\- Не надо, - глухо, в матрас, говорит Микки. Его теперь, после угроз насчет физиотерапии, пугает мысль, что Дока переклинит на профессиональной почве. И вместо секса вечер кончится какими-нибудь процедурами.  
\- Ладно, не сейчас, - снисходит Каннингем. - А гребень? То есть шипы?  
Шипы Микки показывать не хочет категорически. То есть очень хочет, да что там, - его просто разбирает выпустить гребень. Но он помнит, как испугался Док, помнит его расширенные зрачки и побелевшие губы.  
\- Ты же испугался, - с легким оттенком укора говорит он. Что напугать Каннингема он хотел специально, это как-то уже испарилось из сержантовой памяти.  
\- Испугаешься тут… Сидим, чай пьем, разговоры разговариваем, и тут вдруг…А со своей группой ты так же контакт налаживал? В столовой там, за обедом - рраз! - и…  
Микки чувствует, как краска заливает лицо и шею.  
\- Ага, - деловито, как ни в чем ни бывало, констатирует Каннингем. Словно он не сознательно этого эффекта добивался, а просто мимо пробегал со своим научным интересом. - Нету здесь кровеносных сосудов, это что-то вроде ороговевшего эпидермиса, - палец Дока скользит по верхней кромке уха. - Видишь, все ухо красное, а кончик - нет.  
\- Не вижу, - мрачно уходит в несознанку Микки.  
Каннингем укладывается рядом, под бок, и вздыхает ему прямо в ухо. Потом забрасывает руку сержанту на спину и правильно, очень правильно начинает обводить кончиками пальцев лунки, одну за другой. Сверху вниз.  
\- Гребень, - говорит Микки спустя полминуты, сглотнув слюну. - Показать?  
Док кивает куда-то ему в шею и убирает руку. Впрочем, убирает недалеко, задержав ладонь на ягодице.  
Микки старается выдвинуть шипы медленно, насколько возможно. Потом выворачивает голову назад, оценить реакцию Дока.  
Тот водит над гребнем ладонью с растопыренными пальцами, вскользь проходится ею по кончикам игл.  
\- Острые, - одобрительно замечает он. - Серенькие… русые даже скорее. Они в цвет волос, что ли?  
\- Обычно да.  
\- И влажные. - Док подносит пальцы к носу, к губам, прикасается языком.  
Микки смотрит во все глаза, - все так же через плечо, - хотя поза жутко неудобная, шея уже болит.  
\- Что?  
\- Сексом пахнет, - Каннингем ухмыляется, а Микки чувствует, что снова краснеет.  
\- Что ты выдумываешь? Если что-то вдвигается и выдвигается, должна быть естественная смазка… - он понимает, что только что ляпнул, и умолкает.  
\- Так и я о том же! Раз вдвигается и выдвигается… - Док хихикает и продолжает поглаживать иглы. Микки убирает гребень.  
\- Эй, ты что? - Каннингем сбоку пытается заглянуть ему в лицо.  
\- Лунки, - говорит Микки. - Лунки надо трогать, а не шипы. И еще здесь, - он на ощупь ловит Докову руку и прижимает его пальцы к верхней части позвоночника. Туда, где под кожей чувствуется бугорок от последнего, рудиментарного, шипа. - И здесь, - он тянет пальцы Каннингема вниз, к нижнему подкожному шипу. - И вообще, я не могу больше. Давай уже скорее…  
Док хмыкает, садится и сует в руку сержанту непочатый тюбик с любрикантом.  
\- А ты подготовился, - подпускает шпильку Микки.  
\- Ну да, не только кружку на Рестене купил. А вдруг, - думаю, - да выгорит!  
Микки фыркает, крутит головой.  
\- Нечего смеяться! Если что-то хорошо подготовить и все предусмотреть, обязательно должно повезти!  
\- У меня обычно наоборот бывает… - бурчит сержант.  
\- Ну, а у меня вот так! Видишь, повезло же!  
Микки становится смешно от мысли, что Док волновался, придет ли он, Микки, сегодня, захочет ли, согласится… и то, что они оказались-таки в одной койке, Док считает везением. Мысль, как ни крути, лестная и приятная. Вот только ему сейчас не до мыслей. И Доку тоже: тот толкает сержанта, пытаясь занять его место. До Микки доходит: Док предлагает ему быть сверху. Наверное, в другой ситуации это бы только порадовало, но сейчас Микки заклинило. Вот с того самого раза в больничной палате, когда Каннингем ляпнул что-то насчет “сорвешь шины - выебу”. И Микки представил… слишком живо. Себя - на четвереньках на полу, облокотившегося на больничную койку. Дока, пристроившегося сзади. Да. Именно что переклинило. С того дня. Когда Микки обмазывал соплями больничную подушку, а Док держал его, не давая окончательно свалится в истерику и начать метаться по палате.  
Микки мотает головой и сползает на пол, становится на колени; голову - на руки, руки - на край кровати.  
\- Давай сверху, - с трудом выдавливает он. - Потом как хочешь, а сейчас - так.  
Он объяснит про тот день, про больничную палату, и как его переклинило на этой картинке. Но - после. Не сейчас.  
Док забирает у него тюбик с любрикантом и без долгих уговоров пристраивается сзади.  
\- А с кровати на пол слезать - принципиально? - интересуется он.  
\- Угу, - отвечает сержант, и это оказывается настолько привычным после двух недель вынужденной немоты и такого вот угуканья, что обоих разбирает смех. - Потом объясню, - Микки нетерпеливо дергает задницей, - хватит возиться, а? Уже можно.  
\- Ладно, - Док убирает пальцы и на секунду прижимается ко входу головкой, придерживает Микки за бедро, потом входит, замирает, вставляет еще глубже, - и резко выдыхает где-то над головой Микки. Не дышал он все это время, что ли?  
Микки сам подается назад, Док отмирает и начинает двигаться. Он вколачивается так, словно опаздывает куда-то, - а Микки-то еще переживал, что не успел толком до него дотронуться, только сам спину подставлял. Но Доку, видимо, весь этот треп и болтовня в постели были словно самая жаркая прелюдия. Он не намерен притормаживать: гонит, как на пожар. И это здорово, потому что секса с Доком Микки успел себе напредставлять всякого: и быстрого, и медленного, и нежного, и жесткого, - и вот прямо сейчас хочет только одного: кончить с ним вдвоем, по-настоящему. А не в мыслях и не тайком в туалете.  
Док ускоряется еще, кладет ему руку на член, сжимает, и...да. Угу. Вот именно так, вдвоем.  
Док еще пару секунд возится у него за спиной, потом перебирается на кровать, тянет его за руку:  
\- Ты что там, сомлел на полу, что ли? Иди сюда.  
Вид у Каннингема напряженный и, кажется, испуганный. Микки пытается вспомнить: вроде, гребень он больше не выпускал, когти - точно нет…  
\- Ты когда начал там мычать и еще лбом о раму кровати приложился, я решил, что у тебя там снова что-нибудь заклинило, - поясняет Док.  
Микки садится на кровать, мотает головой.  
\- Не, нормально все. Вот ведь тебя угораздило связаться с пациентом, - подначивает он. - Теперь придется всегда быть начеку. Вдруг что...  
\- Ага, совсем доходяга, - Каннингем демонстративно поднимает вверх руку сержанта, потом слегка тычет его кулаком в бок.  
Микки смотрит во все глаза - на веснушки на его плечах, на руки и лицо. Док тянет его ниже, поднимает с пола подушку:  
\- Ложись. Вторую подушку тебе дать? У меня есть!  
Ну да, это же Док. Чтобы у него вдруг да чего-то не было в хозяйстве? Теперь вот даже кружек две. И одна из них сержантова.  
\- Не надо, не вставай, - говорит Микки и сам слышит, как сонно звучит голос. - Обойдемся.  
\- Угу, - отвечает Док и - совершенно предсказуемо - начинает ржать. Потом, отсмеявшись, сползает куда-то сержанту подмышку и подтягивает вверх одеяло. Микки не возражает, хотя ноги теперь торчат наружу. Но в каюте тепло. Даже жарко. Не то что в госпитальном отсеке, где он мерз две недели. Так что все хорошо.


End file.
